CT Masks
CT Masks is an animated children's television series produced by Melvin Comics Animation and Charles Hill Productions. The series debuted on CBS in the United States on September 8, 1973. Plot CT Masks follows three 26-year-olds, Colin, Abgail, and Gerorge, who lead relatively normal lives by night, where they are neighbours, classmates, and friends. However, at day, they become Dogboy, Frogette, and Lizard, and fight crime as the CT Masks, a superhero team. Together they go on adventures, defeat criminals, solve mysteries, and learn valuable lessons. Characters Heroes *Colin/Dogboy (voiced by Harrison Ford) *Abgail/Frogette (voiced by Janet Waldo) *George/Lizard (voiced by Mark Hamill) *CT Robot (voiced by Scatman Crothers) Villains *Ringo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Day Ninja (voiced by Don Messick) *Leon Boy (voiced by David Jason) *Robot (voiced by Allan Melvin) *Robette (voiced by Bob Holt) *Ninjalinos (voiced by Mel Blanc, Alan Oppenheimer and John Stephenson) *Moths (voiced by Stan Freberg and Howard Morris) Recurring *Announcer (voiced by Michael Palin) *Master Bing (voiced by Daws Butler) *Connor (voiced by Casey Kasem) *Lianna/Gecko (Voiced by Lennie Weinrib) Episodes *List of CT Masks episodes Credits *Animation: Ron Campbell, George Cannata, Ed DeMattia, Izzy Ellis, Jack Foster, Harold Foster, Alan Green, Bob Hathcock, Carlo Vinci, Frank Andrina, Ed Beck, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Steve Clark, Jerry Hathcock, Bill Keil, Hicks Lokey, Marija Miletic Dail, Vive Risto *Voices: Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Janet Waldo, Howard Morris, Stan Freberg, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Frank Welker, Don Messick, David Jason, Lennie Weinrib, Michael Palin, Casey Kasem, Allan Melvin, Bob Holt, Scatman Crothers *Story: Fred S. Fox, David P. Harmon, Seaman Jacobs, William Raynor, Gene Thompson, Myles Wilder *Story Direction: Bill Carney, George Dane, Earl Klein, Howard Swift, Dan Mills, Dan Noonan, Jay Sarbry, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer, Larz Bourne *Layout: Willie Ito, Greg Nocon, Lan Larsen, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, David Hanan, Dick Bickenbach *Background Styling: Fred Michaelson, Lorraine Marue *Backgrounds: Richard Grandmain, Gino Giudice, Ronald Erickson *Negative Consultant: Laura Charles *Associate Producer: Alex Scott *Production Design: Izzy Takamoto *Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson *Character Design: Jerry Eisenberg *Titles: Bill Lynn *Music Score: George Rogers *Music Supervisor: Ray Schaffer *Technical Supervisor: Yoram Garling *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson *Xerography: Richard "Terry" Wallace *Sound Direction: C.O. Stevens, Robert Crissman *Music Editor: Emery Kennethson *Camera: Dennis Weaver, Nigel Stanchfield, Graeme Edelman, Tom Barnes *Film Editing: Roy Tanner, Peter Tanner *Post Production Supervisor: Terry Musker *Effects Editors: Harry Thomas, Harold J. Scott *Written by Bruce Thompson *Produced by Barry Charles and Michael Hill *Directed by Charles A. Nelson *In Charge of Production: Dickie Bamber *Executive Producers: Graham Collingwood and John Hathcock *Produced by Melvin Comics Animation in association with Charles Hill Productions *© 1973 Melvin Comics Animation All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording *a charles hill production *a division of cardona company Category:1973 Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Melvin Studios Category:Melvin Films films Category:English-language television programming Category:CBS Category:CBS Television Distribution Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American children's television series Category:Children's series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Superhero television series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Supervillains Category:Supervillians Category:Superheroes Category:Superheroines Category:Superhero Category:CT Masks